Baking, Boating, and Bad Colds
by Narwhal92648
Summary: Series of one-shots centered around Klaine. I wrote this alongside my friend Great Pretending. Please R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my dorm room, listening to my iPod when I heard someone knock on the door. I looked up from _Vogue _and called, "Come in!" I saw that the person outside the door was Kurt. "Hey, you," I said to him.

"Hey," Kurt replied, giggling.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Oh, nothing. I just finished my homework and decided to come see you," Kurt said.

"Come and see me, then," I said, opening up my arms to him.

"With pleasure," Kurt said as he walked over and sat down gracefully in my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Kurt asked as he turned slightly to look at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I _could_ do a lot of different things," he said with a seductive smile on his face.

"Oh, really now? What kinds of things?" I asked.

"Well I could do this..." Kurt said, before placing an open-mouth kiss to my neck.

I tilted me head back while he kissed down to my shoulder. Then he suddenly jumped off of me.

"Or we could go bake a cake!" he said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow at him as he took my hand and pulled me out of the room.

Kurt led me downstairs and stopped at the large double doors leading to the kitchen. He unlocked the doors and pulled me into the room my tie.

"How'd you get a key?" I asked quizzically, and nearly tripped over my own feet as he yanked me through the doorway.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I have connections..." Kurt trailed off as he went to work looking for the ingredients

"I'm not sure I want to know," I said, watching him. He flounced out of the pantry shaking his hips in a way that made me go weak at the knees. I didn't notice he was carrying a bag of flour until he scooped some into his hand and blew it at me, laughing. I tried to cover my face, but was too late. White powder was _everywhere._

"Kurt!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"You looked all flushed from kissing earlier," the slender boy said, shrugging. I went to the cabinet and took out the cocoa powder.

"Well, since you can't get any paler..." I threw some of it into his face.

"You did _not_ just do that," he said, glaring at me. Then, he took the whole bag of flour and poured it over my head. I stood there in shock for a moment, blinking.

"How are we going to make a cake now?" I asked.

"There is another bag of flour, darling," Kurt said, smiling sweetly as he walked back into the pantry.

While he was preoccupied, I opened the fridge and pulled out the can of whipped cream. I hid behind the door, and when he came out I sprayed it into a nice, big mountain on top of his hair. When he stood there with his mouth agape, I squirted more in between his lips.

"Oh that's it... THIS MEANS _WAR_," he said, grabbing a small tub of vanilla yogurt and ducking behind the kitchen island.

I pulled out some orange juice, leaned over the counter, and cornered the hiding boy, threatening him with the jug. He could not escape me.

"No!" he yelled, cowering beneath me. Nonetheless, he grabbed a hand full of yogurt and it hit me full force in the face. I licked my lips and dumped the juice all over his blazer.

"You're paying for dry cleaning!" Kurt screeched, trying to move away from the corner he was now backed up into. I set the orange juice on the counter and grabbed some frosting out of a cabinet. I tackled Kurt to the ground and pinned him beneath me.

"Don't you dare!" he said, knowing what I was about to do. I still took the icing and rubbed it throughout his hair, making sure to get behind his ears. Then I smeared it on his face for good measure, smiling the whole time. I took his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head, leaning in close.

"I think I win," I whispered into his ear. Then I kissed him, licking the whipped cream still left on his lips. He started to kiss me back, but then pushed on my chest, glaring at me as I pulled away a little.

"Don't take advantage of me in my weakened state," he growled.

"I wouldn't say you're _weakened_ necessarily," I said to him. "Just yummy-looking."

"Well when am I not?" he asked jokingly. I leaned down and kissed the small boy underneath me, but suddenly felt a cold substance on the back of my head. Kurt had managed to grab the tub of yogurt, and coat my hair in the dairy product. My lips froze against his as the substance oozed down the sides of my face and over my ears.

"This is quite the cake we've prepared," I said with a laugh.

"Yes, we are just so creative," Kurt said. He started struggling slightly against my grip, but I held him firmly to the ground. He resisted more.

"Blaine, let me," he whined.

"Let you what?" I asked.

"Let me get up, off this filthy floor."

"But I like you being held underneath me against your will, unable to do anything about it," I whined.

"Please? I have to go to the bathroom, Blaine."

I looked at him skeptically for a moment, then stood up, pulling him with me.

"HAHA! SUCKER!" he screamed, running to the other side of the room.

"Damn you!" I yelled, scooping up the yogurt from the ground and flinging a fist full at Kurt, hitting him square in the chest. I ran over to dump the jar of sugar onto his head. He ran to the sink and grabbed the hose.

"Don't come any closer, or you'll get drenched from head to toe," he warned.

Instead of moving closer, I moved away to the refrigerator. I took out a bottle of chocolate syrup and popped the lid open, pointing it towards him. I squeezed with all the strength I had, and the sauce flew all the way over to Kurt, covering his face and torso.

"Oh no," I said. "Now your face is all dirty. How are we supposed to fix that?"

"Hmm, I've got an idea," Kurt said. But before I could walk all the way over to where he was standing, he had already licked his lips clean. Then, the small countertenor turned the faucet on.

"No way," I said, taking a step back. "I'm backing away now." I put down the chocolate syrup and held up my hands to show I wasn't armed.

"Put it on the floor," he said. He put the sink hose down and and walked towards the bottle of liquid chocolate. "It dosn't seem explosive..." he said, touching the bottle. "And it's milk chocolate! Milk chocolate's my favorite!"

"Mine too..." I said, a little worried for my life.

"Oh thank you, Blaine!" he said, picking up the bottle of chocolate syrup and hugging to to his chest.

"You're welcome?" I said. I was still wondering when he was going to open fire. I hesitantly took a step towards him. He dropped the bottle and ran back to the sink, grabbing the hose.

"I said _one more step_!" he screamed, letting the water squirt out and soak my shirt and pants.

"I'm sorry!" I scurried backwards, slipping on God knows what and falling on my ass.

He ceased fire and walked over to were I was still sitting on the ground. I looked up at him worriedly.

"Don't hurt me!" I begged, falling into a fetal position. I didn't hear him say anything for a while, but when I looked up he was standing there unarmed. I unraveled my arms and legs and stood up. We looked at each other until Kurt doubled over in a fit of laughter.

I burst into contagious laughter as well and fell over again. More of the yogurt getting into my hair. Kurt maneuvered himself, so that he was sitting in my lap, among all of the cooking ingredients. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist and he leaned back into me.

"Well, that was fun," I said, smiling at him. "Not really what I thought when you said 'bake a cake,' but it works." I licked some of the chocolate sauce off of Kurt's jaw, and he tilted his head to the side to allow more access to his neck.

I took the invitation eagerly, sliding my tongue down his throat and back up again. I smiled at him.

"I wasn't kidding when I said milk chocolate was my favorite," I said to the little countertenor.

I started to nibble on Kurt's ear, but heard, "What the hell?"

Our heads snapped up as we looked towards the doorway where our house prefect, Joey, was standing. He looked from us, to the mess all over the room, and back to us.

"Wow, I come in to make a sandwich and find two boys licking each other among a _huge_ mess. Just clean up when you're...erm...finished," he said, shaking his head and leaving the room.

When Joey was out of earshot, the two of us started laughing again.

"But now we have to clean up..." Kurt said.

"Yes, we do. But it can be fun," I replied.

"How so?" he asked me.

"Oh, I can think of a few things..."

I stood up, pulling Kurt along with me. He crushed his lips to mine, and I lifted him up, sitting him on the kitchen island. This way, I was perfectly level with the neck that was still partially coated in chocolate sauce and sugar. I licked and sucked most of the chocolate syrup off of him, sucking on a particular patch of skin long enough that he'll probably have a hickey tomorrow.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my torso. My hands moved down from his waist to rub his thighs slowly. I tore my lips away from his for a moment.

"Maybe we should close the door," I suggested.

"Well it wouldn't do much, since we still have to clean up," he said, jumping off the counter and almost slipping on the massive amounts of food.

After we spent the _hour_ that was necessary to clean the kitchen, Kurt appraised himself and his attire.

"I _really_ need a shower," he laughed. I smiled seductively at him and gripped his waist, pulling him close.

"I could help with that," I whispered in his ear. Kurt's face flushed at the though, but nonetheless he agreed.

"That's not such a bad idea," he said, smiling a little. He grabbed my hand and jogged out of the kitchen.

Other boys gave us weird looks when we passed them in the halls, but we ignored them, running straight to Kurt's room, which was closer than mine. Kurt's roommate was also on vacation with his family, so that was a plus.

I attached my lips to Kurt's as we stumbled into the bathroom. He started undoing the buttons on my shirt until it was hanging open. He pushed the fabric off my shoulders and took a step back to look at the newly exposed skin.

I pushed him back until he was pressed up against the closed door, kissing him again and hating any distance between us as I yanked his blazer off and loosened his tie, throwing it across the room.

Not breaking the contact between our lips, he undid my belt and removed it from around my waist. I unbuttoned his shirt alarmingly fast, and soon it was forgotten on the ground with our other clothes. Soon enough all of our clothes were on the ground, forgotten, and we were under the flow of the water

The water was hot, but Kurt was more so. I was starting to think that maybe milk chocolate _wasn't_ my favorite flavor. Maybe it was 'Kurt.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Put your books down, lovebirds! We're going to Holland!" I jumped as Wes slammed the door open.

"What?" I asked, taking out my ear buds.

"We're spending the weekend in Holland!" Wes exclaimed again.

"How can we spend just _one _weekend in Holland?" I questioned, sure that this was one of Wes' ridiculous plans that would inevitably fail. David laughed.

"Holland, _Michigan_, you silly apricot!" Wes patted my hair. Apricot?

"Um, okay. How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Well, you're driving, of course," he stated simply.

"What?" I asked, closing my history book.

"I am _not _spending four hours cooped up in a tiny car," Wes scoffed. "And yours is anything but that." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you would like, I could drive," Blaine said, taking my hand in his.

"I don't even know how to get to Holland," I said, looking at them.

"But Blaine does," Wes said, waving a hand. "So he can drive your car."

"You just like my car because it has a TV," I glared.

Wes put his hand over his heart as if he were hurt. "So not true, young grasshopper."

I looked at him skeptically for a moment and then rolled my eyes again. "Sure. So, why, exactly, are we going to Michigan?"

"My uncle has a cabin on the lake, and said we could use it to get out of this place," David informed me.  
"Ohh," I said slowly. "So you are telling me that _I _have to come with you just because you want to take a little vacation from Dalton? That doesn't make any sense Wes."

"Well fine then, if you don't want to come..." Wes trailed off.

"No! I'll come!" Wes laughed at me.

"When are we leaving?" Blaine asked.

"In one hour! So get your swimsuits and let's go!" he skipped out of the room and down the hall. David rolled his eyes and followed him.

"Well, I should go pack," Blaine said.

"Our friends are weird," I said to him.

"You're just now figuring this out?" he laughed.

"Of course not, I was just stating the obvious."

"Well, I will see you in an hour," Blaine said, giving me a quick kiss.

I watched as he left, then stood up and went to my closet, pulling out my suitcase. I packed all of the clothes I felt I would need, and then stopped when I got to my swimsuits. I had about twenty of them, and couldn't choose.I was still standing there, staring into the drawer when Blaine walked back into my room.

"Kurt, it's just going to be the four of us, you don't need to dress to the nines," he chuckled.

"Yes I do," I disagreed. "Because _I _will be there, and I will know that I could have dressed better."

"Then pick three, one for each day," he said. "And let's go." I stared at the swimsuits for a few more moments before huffing in frustration.

"You pick for me," I said, walking away from the dresser. He looked at the selection before throwing a black one with white pin-stripes at me. He also chose my blue and purple plaid swimsuit with white drawstrings. The last one he picked out was one with a cartoon elephant on the left leg, holding them up and looking at me quizzically. I shrugged.

"I like elephants," I said simply, placing all three into my bag. I zipped up my suitcase and pulled the handle out so that I could roll it. The thing was heavy, being filled with all of my hair products and such. Blaine grabbed his suitcase and we made our way to the parking lot hand in hand.

We reached my car and I pressed the 'unlock' and 'open trunk' buttons on my key remote. Wes came prancing up behind us, singing 'I've Got No Strings' from Pinocchio. Oh, boy.

"Alright, put your bags in the trunk," I said, walking to the back of the car.

We all climbed into my Navigator, and Wes put in an Inception DVD.

"Oh, God, I hated this movie," I said.

"Just tune it out," Blaine whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

"Don't be a distracted driver," I said, pushing him away playfully. He chuckled and pulled out of the student parking lot.

The four hour drive was bearable after Inception was over and Blaine and I got to watch The Aristocats while Wes drove. When we arrived, I stared at the water. It was deep blue, the color of sapphires, and very, very pretty. Blaine just smiled at the awestruck look on my face.

"Come on slowpokes, let's go to the cabin," Wes said, jogging to catch up with David, who was already unlocking the door.

"We're coming!" I screamed, unsuccessfully trying to run to catch up with everyone, carrying all my bags.

We walked inside, Wes flicking on lights as we went. It was almost cliché, the way this cabin was. The wall that faced the water was mostly glass, in a cozy little living room. There were three bedrooms, and two baths. The kitchen was adorable, with lots of little cheesy plaques laying around.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Blaine and I both raced off to different bedrooms, leaving Wes and David to room together.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Wes exclaimed, walking to the room that now belonged to both him and David.

"No, we're regular kidding!" Blaine yelled from the master bedroom. I laughed and skipped through the house to join him. I threw myself into his arms, giggling uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" he laughed at my giddiness.

"I don't think so," I continued laughing. Blaine released me gently to jump on the beautiful queen bed. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest.

"Hey! We didn't come here for you two to love on each other the whole time," Wes yelled in mock-anger. "Get your swimsuits on, we're going on the boat!"

"Do you have a boater's licence?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Yes I do, in fact," he said, putting his nose in the air. "Do you want to go tubing, or not?" He ran out of the room.

I slid off of Blaine's lap and went back into the living room to grab my bags. After we had out suits on, we walked out through the back to the dock, where Wes and David were hooking up the inner tube.

"I wanna go first!" Blaine yelled, running down the dock.

"No, me!" I chased after him.

"Both of you will go first!" Wes exclaimed in annoyance at our bickering.

"Umm, how?" I asked nervously.

"Just sit in the tube together," David said, rolling his eyes.

Blaine grabbed my hand and we ran over to the tube. He laid down on his back carefully, and then opened his arms to me. I blushed and lowered myself onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around my waist-not unlike how he did in the bedroom.

"Alright, hold on," Wes warned as he turned the boat's engine on and pushed up on the gas lever.

The boat gained speed and soon my hair was soaked with the spray.

"Shouldn't we be wearing life jackets?" I shouted to Blaine nervously.

"Probably," he called back.

"Then why aren't we?" I yelled, then screamed and grabbed one of the handles as we hit a wave.

"Because we're stupid teenagers!" Blaine laughed. And that's when it happened.

Wes jerked the boat to the right, sending us straight into another wave. We flew up into the air, and I lost my grip on the tube. I was sent plummeting deep into the cold water, the waves spinning and flipping me until I didn't know which way was up or down. When I finally stopped twisting, I found that I wasn't moving at all, and my lungs _hurt_.

I forced my eyes open under the water and squinted, trying to see through the blur. I looked up and saw that the surface was far, far above me. I tried swimming towards it, but something pulled at my swimsuit. My chest was starting to contract and my lungs were stinging.

I looked down and found that my swim trunks were caught on a log. I reached down and tried to free myself, but it wouldn't come undone. I twisted and tore at the material, not even caring if it ripped, I just wanted-no, _needed_- to breathe. And I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I think I might have been crying, but I couldn't tell. My chest somehow managed to hurt even _more_, and I knew I had to take a breath. I _had _to.

My vision spotted as I inhaled, choking and gagging. I thought I saw Blaine's face before I blacked out.

Then I was coughing.

Something was blocking my airways, and I was choking. The world shifted, and water poured out my mouth and nose. White spots were blocking most of my vision as I continued to cough up liquid.

It went on for what felt like hours, until finally at one point, trying to inhale was successful, and I gasped. My vision slowly came back, and I slumped against the nearest thing. Something wet, or maybe I was wet. I opened my eyes again and saw David's worried face looking at me. I was confused.

"What-" I tried to ask, but my throat erupted in flames and I started coughing again. My eyes were watering.

"Here," Blaine's voice came from above me, and I realized that I was leaning on him. He held a bottle of water out to me, and I took it shakily.

The cool, clean water felt awesome on my throat, and I drank half the bottle.

"What happened?" I asked again, my voice just a hoarse whisper.

"Well, Wes decided to try and go over every wave he could," Blaine said, looking pointedly him. "So you were pretty much flung off of the inner tube, when we hit one of them. I screamed at Wes to stop the boat and then dove in after you. It was scary as hell, seeing you stuck on that log. I knew you were unconscious, and I thanked God that I took that life-guarding course last year.

"So I pulled you up and David and Wes helped me get you onto the boat. I performed CPR, and you know the rest," he finished. I looked around confusedly and took another drink of water. I was exhausted; I wanted to sleep.

"Can we go back?" I croaked, looking at Blaine pleadingly.

"We're already headed towards the cabin," he said, brushing some hair out of my eyes. I closed me eyes and leaned into Blaine's shoulder, and he instinctively put his arm around me.

My head was pounding, and my throat felt like a cat had ripped through it with dirty claws. I went to drink more water, but the bottle was empty. I frowned. We reached the dock and Blaine picked me up bridal-style.

"I can walk," I protested unconvincingly.

"Nope," he said, and carried me all the way to the cabin and through the sliding glass door that led to our bedroom. He set me down carefully on the bed and I immediately stuffed my face into the pillow. Blaine ran his hand through my hair.

"Kurt, you should change," he said gently. I shook my head.

"Too sleepy," I mumbled into the cushion. I felt him move off the bed, and reached for him blindly. "Don't leave me," I groaned. Blaine kissed my hair and squeezed my hand.

"I'll be right back," he said, and disappeared again.

A few minutes later, when I was on the brink of falling asleep, I felt his calloused hand on my shoulder again. He turned me over and started to pick me up again.

"What are you doing?" I complained, rubbing my eyes. I lifted my head as I heard a door creak open. Blaine and I were now in the bathroom. The tub was already filled with hot water and soon enough the warmth engulfed me, along with the scent of lemons and rosemary. I could feel Blaine behind me, and I leaned into the extra comfort.

"Here," he said, handing me a mug of tea. "For your throat." I took a sip and smiled sleepily.

"I love you," I said, leaning into him again.

"I love you, too." He kissed my hair again. Maybe drowning wasn't so bad if I got this afterwards. Completely content, I soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I knocked on Blaine's door that Monday morning, I immediately knew something was wrong. For the first time all semester, I didn't hear a Katy Perry song blasting from the iPod dock on his desk.

"Blaine?" I called hesitantly as I cracked the door open slowly, only to find the bed empty and the boy in question slumped against the wall of his bathroom, his hair a wild mess of extreme bed-head.

"Hey Kurt," he said groggily, lifting his head an inch or so before letting it fall back against the drywall.

"Blaine, are you feeling alright? You look awful," I said as I entered the bathroom. "And it's ten minutes until breakfast."

I walked over to my slightly green boyfriend, pushing curls back from his forehead and leaving my palm against the skin. He was burning up.

"Blegherg," Blaine said incoherently, pressing his face into his knees. I walked over to the mini fridge and got a bottle of water for my boyfriend. He took the bottle and drank a sip, enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid running down his throat, I assumed.

"I'll call the attendance office," I said, petting his head again. "There's no way you're going to class today."

"Thanks," Blaine said, taking another sip of water. I could tell he was going to throw up, so I moved out of the way quickly. He crawled over to the toilet and was violently sick. Very violently.

I snuck out of the room and shut the door, pulling out my phone and calling the office. I informed them that neither of us would be attending classes that day. I walked back into the bathroom and found Blaine lying down, dry heaving.

"Whoa," I said quickly, rushing over to him. I helped the convulsing boy into a sitting position and then picked him up bridal style, taking him back to his bed. Blaine wrapped the covers around his body tightly. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed some ibuprofen and the water, then made my way to the bed my boyfriend was currently curled up in. I put two of the pills in his hand and set the bottle on the bedside table. "Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked.

"No, but thank you," the boy said before sitting up and swallowing the pills and a few gulps of water. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," he whispered, lying his head back onto the pillow with a moan of discomfort.

"Of course I want to," I said. "I'm not leaving you until you get better."

I lay down next to him and began running my fingers through his hair again, watching as his expressions grew more and more relaxed. He curled into my chest, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around the dark haired boy. Somewhere in the back of my head, I noted that my uniform was wrinkling and my previously perfect hair was being destroyed, but that was in the _back_ of my thoughts.

I woke up a few hours later to a still-sleeping Blaine. He didn't even flinch as I got up out of the bed, and I assumed he'd stay like that for a while. I scribbled a note to him telling him I'd return soon should he wake in my absence before making my way out the door and to the parking lot. There was a Walgreens not ten minutes from Dalton, and I made my way to the convenience store.

When I arrived, I made my way through the aisles, grabbing a multitude of things. Bottles of Powerade, saltine crackers, and a box of popsicles. Then I passed an aisle with some toys, and something caught my eye. It was _so adorable_. The fluffy teddy bear looked up at me with it's big, beady eyes, and practically begged me to take it home. How could I resist? Not to mention it was about as tall as my knees and soft as a rabbit. Also, it was _pink_.

I grabbed the bear and made my way to the cash register. After paying for everything and making my way back to Dalton, I found Blaine still asleep, blankets thrown aside as though he'd been tossing in his slumber. He stirred as I walked into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he squinted at me.

"Kurt?" he asked groggily, attempting to sit up.

"No," I said, "I'm your fairy godmother."

"Shut up," Blaine groaned, stuffing his face into the pillow again.

"I brought you some presents," I said, holding the bear behind my back, although it probably wasn't hidden well, considering how large it was. Blaine made an unintelligible noise that I couldn't decipher. I took the stuffed animal from behind my back and set it next to him on the bed. I watched his face as he peered up at it, then grabbed it almost violently and hugged it to his chest.

"Oh my God, it's so soft," he mumbled into the back of the bears head, and I chuckled. I pulled the blankets back and slipped back into bed next to Blaine. The dark haired boy sighed as I wrapped my arms around him from behind. Blaine pressed closer to me as he continued to hug the fluffy pink bear. I rested my head on the pillow and started to hum Speechless as Blaine let go of the bear and turned so that he was now facing me.

"Thank you," he murmured, pressing his face into my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head.

"My pleasure," I replied with a soft smile.


End file.
